Power Ponies/Gallery
Two more minutes Twilight Sparkle sleeping S4E06.png|Cute nightcap. Twilight looking toward lamp light S4E06.png|Who's being annoyed late at night right now? Twilight sees Spike reading a comic S4E06.png|What're you doing? Spike asks for two more minutes S4E06.png|We have been there once too, Spike. Spike "getting to the really good part" S4E06.png|I was just getting to the really good part! Spike "the Mane-iac is about to" S4E06.png|The Mane-iac is about to... Twilight asks "the Mane-iac?" S4E06.png|"The 'Mane-iac'?" Spike showing comic to Twilight S4E06.png|I'll show you how the Mane-iac got this way. Spike reading comic book S4E06.png|Looks like Twilight's trying to get some shuteye, while Spike shows her the origin of the Mane-iac. Shouldn't this be the other way around? The Mane-iac pre-transformation S4E06.png|No cutie mark? The Mane-iac post-transformation S4E06.png|"Wait'll they get a load of me..." Spike calling the Mane-iac insane S4E06.png|Listen. To. My. Head! Spike pointing to Electro-Orb S4E06.png|She needs the Electro-Orb... Spike "power up her doomsday device" S4E06.png|...to power her doomsday device! Spike "if Humdrum hadn't slipped up" S4E06.png|Spike showing reasoning about his comic. Twilight asking about Humdrum S4E06.png|Twilight is not amused. Twilight looking at comic book S4E06.png|Really, Spike? Spike describing Humdrum S4E06.png|Spike slightly showing reasoning about his comic. Spike shouting "Maretropolis is doomed!" S4E06.png|Dooooohoohooomed! Twilight "if anypony understands" S4E06.png|Spike, I'm a princess. Rarity told me that princesses need their beauty sleep. Twilight "too tired to lend a hoof" S4E06.png|Twilight looking at her awesome nightcap. Spike looking at comic disappointedly S4E06.png|Twilight, like a motherly figure. Spike going to bed S4E06.png|Spike heading off to bed...which means Twilight can finally go to sle- Spike shuffling around in the dark S4E06.png|-Not quite yet. Spike with puppy dog eyes S4E06.png|But, but... Twilight looking at Spike slyly S4E06.png|"Two more minutes." Spike goes back to reading S4E06.png|Using his back legs to hold the comic book. Cleaning up the place Mane 6 cleaning up the old castle S4E06.png|The Mane Six cleaning up the ol' castle. Twilight and friends' "magical makeover" S4E06.png|Wait, is Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight, or the credit given to Meghan McCarthy for being the story editor for the episode? Spike is ready to help S4E06.png|Spike at your service! Spike being ignored S4E06.png|Spike not at your service... Applejack hanging a painting S4E06.png|3 writers for 1 episode? That's an academy record. Pinkie Pie "no, the other left!" S4E06.png|Applejack is putting up a painting of apples while Pinkie Pie scrubs the floor in a skating style. Pinkie Pie "perfect right where it is" S4E06.png|"Hey! Y'know, the pink party pony over here?" Spike offering Applejack help S4E06.png|Ah. More reminders of Spike at Your Service. Applejack "nah, that's okay" S4E06.png|"Sorry sugarcube. Maybe you can help later." Pinkie Pie scrubbing castle walls S4E06.png|Good ol' Pinkie Pie - never disappoints. Spike offering help to Rainbow Dash S4E06.png|Innocent-looking Spike. Rainbow Dash "I'm good!" S4E06.png|Rainbow Dash the focus of the shot while Spike is a blur...yeah. Spike really eager to help S4E06.png|"I mean, you're a princess. Princesses are supposed to let other ponyfolk (and dragonfolk) help them! Pinkie Pie "don't worry about it, Spike" S4E06.png|Bottom Scrubbing. Twilight "looking great, everypony" S4E06.png|The two pegasi of the group the focus of the shot. Twilight "finish reading your comic" S4E06.png|Twilight's happy face! Spike with levitating comic book S4E06.png|"No! I wasn't reading the comic two more minutes after you went to bed!" Spike looking annoyed S4E06.png|"I wasn't, Twilight." Spike "Humdrum never stops the villain" S4E06.png|He's just there for comic relief. Twilight and Spike looking surprised S4E06.png|What's wro- Spike steps in wash bucket S4E06.png|Oh. That's what's wrong. Spike trying to pull bucket off S4E06.png|Spike is struggling! Spike struggling with bucket S4E06.png|Do a barrel roll! Twilight noticing Rarity S4E06.png|Twilight Sparkle is too happy and unaware to think about barrel rolls and Spike's demise. Spike "I could do it!" S4E06.png|Spike could finally help!- Spike watching his friends clean S4E06.png|-''NOT''! Spike feeling useless S4E06.png|Well, reading my comic book will make me feel better. Spike with bucket on his head S4E06.png|"Ouch! Not again!" Spike reading the comic book in the castle S4E06.png|Spike alone, reading his comic. Spike reading the comic book S4E06.png|Spike taking a closer look at his comic. Spike 'Humdrum is in the way again...' S4E06.png|"This smells like rotten eggs on a Friday Morning!" Spike 'I guess I know what that feels like' S4E06.png|"If only my friends could read with me." Spike gasp S4E06.png|Le gasp! Spike 'Wait' S4E06.png|What did Spike find? Blank page S4E06.png|White? That couldn't b- Spike putting the comic book onto his face S4E06.png|Durp I don't get it Small text on the blank page S4E06.png|Oh. SCRIBBLE TEXT? Spike trying to read the small text S4E06.png|Spike is angry! Not. Spike putting his hands on his face S4E06.png|Just forget about it. Spike 'I know I saw a magnifying glass...' S4E06.png|"Well, if I perhaps got a microscope..." Spike searching for the magnifying glass S4E06.png|Spike looking for a microscope. Main 6 walking in the castle S4E06.png|Oh no! Will Spike ever get to find out what the text says? Spike reading the small text through the magnifying glass S4E06.png|Microscope aquired! Spike reading through the magnifying glass S4E06.png|I don't get it. What could this mean? Spike confused S4E06.png|Spike trying to make sense out of the text. Main 6 searching for Spike S4E06.png|Spike! You only have about thirty seconds left! Use them wisely! Main 6 sees an entrance S4E06.png|Twenty seconds left! Spike reading the small text S4E06.png|"Hmm..." Spike sees comic book glowing S4E06.png|Ten sec- Woah. Spike, what have you done?! Spike observing the comic book glowing S4E06.png|"This seems oddly famil-" Main 6 sees comic book glowing S4E06.png|The Mane Six are very curious. Spike getting sucked into the comic book S4E06.png|"I knew I should've read that text!" Spike struggling S4E06.png|"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Twilight trying to pull Spike out of the comic book S4E06.png|Twilight Stretchy. Rainbow trying to pull Twilight out of the comic book S4E06.png|Stretchy Dash. Applejack trying to pull Rainbow out of the comic book S4E06.png|How many times has AJ bitten Rainbow Dash's tail? Getting sucked in S4E6.png|A case of déjà vu? Pinkie enters the comic book S4E06.png|Another one of Pinkie's mottos:"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Down in Maretropolis Spike unconscious S4E06.png|Well... that happened. Spike regains consciousness S4E06.png|Eyes wide open! Spike on a Maretropolis rooftop S4E06.png Spike looking down on Maretropolis S4E06.png Maretropolis cityscape S4E06.png|Maretropolis cityscape. Spike looking behind him S4E06.png Spike "holy new personas, ponies!" S4E06.png|"Holy new personas, ponies!" Twilight Sparkle as Masked Matter-Horn S4E06.png|Masked Matter-Horn! Pinkie Pie as Fili-Second S4E06.png|Fili-Second! Rainbow Dash as Zap S4E06.png|Zapp! Rarity as Radiance S4E06.png|R-R-Radiance! Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png|Mistress Mare-velous! Fluttershy as Saddle Rager S4E06.png|Saddle Rager! Super Spike S4E6.png|You're the... Spike in complete shock S4E06.png|...Power Ponies! Spike flinches from explosion S4E06.png Spike and Power Ponies looking over ledge S4E06.png|what's happening at that museum ? Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png|why are those ponies running in terror ? Mane-iac's mane tendrils lashing S4E06.png|uh-oh, there's your answer. Mane-iac in the smoke S4E06.png|well, power ponies, so glad you could... Mane-iac "how kind of you to join us" S4E06.png|join us. Spike and Power Ponies confused S4E06.png|Is she talking to us? Mane-iac makes a cackling entrance S4E06.png|don't be silly of course i'm talking to you, you've faced me before. The Mane-iac cackling with Electro-Orb S4E06.png|now with this elector orb , it will power up my machine and i will have my revenge. Power Ponies looking down at Mane-iac S4E06.png Applejack "did she just call us..." S4E06.png|Did she call us Power Ponies? Rainbow Dash "somepony zap us back out" S4E06.png|''Some pony zap us back out.'' Spike "the way to get back where we started" S4E06.png Power Ponies listening to Spike S4E06.png|So, the Mane-iac thinks we're the Power Ponies? Spike pointing to the Mane-iac S4E06.png|Yes, she thinks you're the Power Ponies. Unexpectedly super Mane-iac looking up at Power Ponies S4E06.png Mane-iac "mane event" S4E06.png|Staring into your soul. Mane-iac readying her tendrils S4E06.png Mane-iac grabbing a pretzel cart S4E06.png Power Ponies flinching from pretzel cart S4E06.png Mane-iac looking at a mailbox S4E06.png Mailbox flying at Power Ponies S4E06.png Mailbox flying toward Pinkie Pie S4E06.png Power Ponies wonder where Pinkie went S4E06.png Pinkie Pie speeding across Maretropolis S4E06.png Spike "Pinkie Pie is Fili-Second" S4E06.png Mistress Mare-velous with a lasso S4E06.png|Somepony must've been going through Wonder Woman's weaponry. Mane-iac standing by a streetlight S4E06.png Applejack struggling with lasso S4E06.png Applejack's lasso pulls her down S4E06.png Applejack pinned to a streetlight S4E06.png Mane-iac grinning at Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png Mane-iac laughing at Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png Spike tells Twilight to "freeze her mane!" S4E06.png Twilight Sparkle "do what" S4E06.png Spike explains Matter-Horn's powers S4E06.png Masked Matter-Horn charging her magic S4E06.png|I got the touch. I got the power. Twilight's powers fizzle out S4E06.png Mane-iac "beginning to enjoy this" S4E06.png Power Ponies attacked with fire hydrant S4E06.png Spike explains Zapp's powers S4E06.png Spike "unholster the lightning bolt!" S4E06.png Rainbow Dash confused look S4E06.png Rainbow Dash looking at her necklace S4E06.png Rainbow Dash flying into the sky S4E06.png Rainbow Dash charging lightning bolt S4E06.png Rainbow Dash generates lightning S4E06.png Power Ponies and Spike look worried S4E06.png Rainbow Dash creates a tornado S4E06.png|that wasn't suppose to happen. Power Ponies being pulled by tornado S4E06.png Fili-Second running with cupcakes S4E06.png|Why is she wearing bunny ears, a scarf, and carrying cupcakes? Not to mention the glasses...and the flag! Pinkie Pie skidding to a halt S4E06.png Power Ponies sucked into tornado S4E06.png Pinkie Pie unsteady inside tornado S4E06.png Rainbow Dash with cupcake in her face S4E06.png Mane-iac using mane as a lounge chair S4E06.png|Chillin' like a villain, while the heroes defeat themselves. Power Ponies whirling inside the tornado S4E06.png Spike explains Saddle Rager's powers S4E06.png Fluttershy "that wouldn't be very polite" S4E06.png Spike groaning S4E06.png Spike explains Radiance's powers S4E06.png Rarity "what's an attack construct" S4E06.png Spike and Rarity "think of something" S4E06.png Rarity's jewelry powering up S4E06.png|Rarity being awesome. Tea set construct S4E06.png Tea set breaks in Spike's face S4E06.png Spike shouting "something useful!" S4E06.png|i didn't tell you to think of a tea set. Tornado rages near Mane-iac S4E06.png Spike thrown out of the tornado S4E06.png Spike notices the Electro-Orb S4E06.png Mane-iac "this has been quite the..." S4E06.png Mane-iac "mane-raising experience" S4E06.png|derp Mane-iac "I really must be going" S4E06.png Spike snatches the Electro-Orb S4E06.png Spike sneaks away with the Electro-Orb S4E06.png|i gotta get this back to the museum. Spike's foot snags on cape S4E06.png Spike tripping on cape S4E06.png Spike drops the Electro-Orb S4E06.png The Mane-iac with orb S4E6.png|Ooh, dark orb thingy. Mane-iac "thank you, Humdrum" S4E06.png Mane-iac makes her getaway S4E06.png Spike examining himself S4E06.png Spike "I'm Humdrum?" S4E06.png Spike looking at the tornado S4E06.png Spike calls out to Applejack S4E06.png Applejack "every time I move" S4E06.png Applejack's lasso getting tighter S4E06.png|i can't breath. Spike explains Mare-velous' powers S4E06.png Applejack freeing herself from lasso S4E06.png|think the rope loose. Applejack psychic lasso control S4E06.png|"It's psychic interface, just point and think." Applejack reins in tornado S4E06.png|Um, I don't think physics works like that. Pinkie Pie "that was spin-tastic!" S4E06.png Applejack wanting an explanation S4E06.png Spike explains the situation S4E06.png Zap "I was already awesome" S4E06.png|"I was already awesome." Spike "almost all of us" S4E06.png Rarity lifting up Spike's cape S4E06.png Spike "pretty much useless" S4E06.png Twilight "you're not really Humdrum" S4E06.png Spike feigning confidence S4E06.png Power Ponies Rainbow Dash and Applejack S4E06.png Twilight "where is the Mane-iac" S4E06.png Spike "you'd better get there quick" S4E06.png Applejack tells Spike to lead the way S4E06.png Spike still disappointed S4E06.png|Spike's the Robin in his own Super Hero fantasy world. Power Ponies vs. the Mane-iac Neon sign of the shampoo factory S4E06.png The Power Ponies looking at the shampoo factory S4E06.png|This is where the Mane-iac had her accident and got her powers. Twilight 'All right, Power Ponies' S4E06.png|"All right, Power Ponies." Twilight talks about the plan S4E06.png|"Here's the plan." Twilight hears Rainbow S4E06.png|Zapp, what are you doing? Rainbow in front of the neon sign S4E06.png|All right you crazy-haired mare, come out with your hooves red handed. Rainbow unleashes a lightning bolt S4E06.png|This is too much fun to resist. Rainbow sees neon sign destroyed by the lightning bolt S4E06.png Twilight 'So much for element of surprise' S4E06.png|Nopony cares about my plans. Spike '...hang back here doing nothing' S4E06.png|I'm useless, as always. The Power Ponies walking towards the shampoo factory S4E06.png|Was that a big enough explosion? Fluttershy 'Maybe we should just come back later' S4E06.png|Let's hope she's gone. Fluttershy scared S4E06.png|I don't like that creepy laugh. The Mane-iac's henchponies S4E06.png|Mane-iac's henchponies. Power Ponies S4E6.png|Of course Zapp has the zap-apple-hued mane. Power Ponies "nice catchphrase" S4E06.png|"Nice catch phrase." The Power Ponies sees the henchponies S4E06.png|Let's do this thing. Masked Matter-Horn S4E6.png|Real eggheads tell the world what their spell is supposed to do instead of letting it speak for itself. Henchpony being hit by snow S4E06.png|oh, i just had my face washed. Rarity flying on a magic carpet S4E06.png|This is not Aladdin, Rarity. One of the henchponies running towards Applejack S4E06.png|Punk vs. Applejack. Applejack pulling out the horseshoes S4E06.png|Hoofarangs can be useful, too. Applejack throwing the horseshoes S4E06.png|Take that! The henchpony with horseshoes on his hooves S4E06.png|Wonder if he dislocated anything. Pinkie with cake S4E06.png|Fuel! Pinkie eating the cake S4E06.png|Nom! Pinkie annoying citizen S4E6.png|Now you see Fili-Second... Pinkie speeding off S4E6.png|...and now you don't. Pinkie throwing pie S4E6.png|They don't call her Fili-Second for nothing. They have to pay her! (HEY-YO!) Rarity tying the henchpony S4E06.png|Rarity can make anything a work of art. Henchpony kicking the neon sign S4E06.png|I will crush my duplicate! Rarity cowering S4E06.png|Think! Rarity forming an umbrella shielding herself from the falling neon sign S4E06.png|rarity unharmed. Neon sign being thrown back towards the roof S4E06.png|Physics says that's impossible. Rarity 'I do so love a functional accessory!' S4E06.png|I so do love this pretty power bracelet. I'm gonna make one just like this for my sister when we get home. Fluttershy cowering S4E06.png Henchpony being shocked by lightning S4E06.png|What are the odds of being struck by lightning? Henchpony 'My hair!' S4E06.png|Ah! My beautiful hair! Rainbow 'You aren't even just...' S4E06.png|come on flutter... i mean saddle rager get mad. Henchponies defeated S4E06.png Twilight '...and get ourselves home!' S4E06.png|Let's get the big one. Mane-iac towering over Power Ponies S4E06.png|Seems like her hair can also change length at will. Mane-iac "not this time!" S4E06.png|Slight hint that other Power Ponies exist. Rainbow Dash "just watch us!" S4E06.png|"Just watch us!" Lose? Mane-iac with giant hairspray bottle S4E06.png|This is not very intimidating. Spike worried "...renders your powers useless!" S4E06.png|Don't... Mane-iac sprays Rainbow Dash S4E06.png|Charge. Rainbow Dash frozen S4E06.png|Impetuousity can work against you. Rarity "we'll just see about that!" S4E06.png|"We'll just see about that!" Power Ponies galloping S4E06.png|Trying Rainbow Dash's failed method... Mane-iac spraying Power Ponies S4E06.png|Just might... Power Ponies frozen S4E06.png|we can't move a step. Mane-iac cackling over frozen ponies S4E06.png|Too easy! Spike and Fluttershy in hiding S4E06.png|Don't look out! They're not gone. Spike sees Fluttershy hiding S4E06.png Spike desperate "just a little anger" S4E06.png|Please save the day! Fluttershy more concerned than angry S4E06.png|I can't! Mane-iac sprays Fluttershy with hairspray S4E06.png|Too late.. Spike flinching "don't spray!" S4E06.png|"Don't spray!" Mane-iac talking down to Spike S4E06.png|Of course not, just wanted to embarrass you. Mane-iac and Spike "rather pointess, don't you think" S4E06.png|Tickling chins? Here come the shippers... Mane-iac takes Power Ponies prisoner S4E06.png|Come boys, let's take the Power Ponies as frozen caged birds. Spike runs after his friends S4E06.png|oh my gosh, the girls have been taken. Spike stopping surprised S4E06.png Spike with foot in bucket again S4E06.png|Where did that bucket even come from? Spike saves the ponies Spike crawling through the vents S4E06.png|A vent that goes to another vent? Spike falling off of the vent S4E06.png|Nopony heard that? Spike sees the Power Ponies trapped S4E06.png|Oh no, they have the girls. Power Ponies trapped S4E06.png|Fluttershy's pose has changed from when she was captured. Twilight trying to move S4E06.png|Almost... Henchpony hears alarm clock S4E06.png|Where did the Mane-iac appear in the news today? Henchpony spraying S4E06.png|A special platform built just so somepony can spray a 10-foot can. The Power Ponies being sprayed upon S4E06.png|The Ray, err... Cloud of Doom strikes again! Spike sneaking S4E06.png|Reminds me of another kind of "Factory"…dun, dun, du-dee dun, dun, du-de-do dun, dun, du-dee, dun, dun... Mane-iac 'You shall live just long enough...' S4E06.png|You were just too jealous of the fact that my mane makes an awesome recliner. Mane-iac '...the instrument of your destruction!' S4E06.png|Behold! The Hair-Dryer-Inator! Mane-iac looking at the Electro-Orb powering up the cannon S4E06.png|When this orb powers up my machine.... Mane-iac going around the cannon S4E06.png|Everypony's mane in Maretropolis will grow wild and I will rule. Mane-iac '...one million times' S4E06.png| The Power Ponies hearing the Mane-iac's monologue S4E06.png|Oh dear. The Mane-iac pointing with her mane S4E06.png|You Power Ponies will be my first victims. The Power Ponies in the cage S4E06.png|Pinkie Pie looks scared while Dash is "you're kidding, right?". The Mane-iac pointing the cannon at the Power Ponies S4E06.png|Point blank shots are boring. Spike worried S4E06.png|Hurry up, stall the villain, because they love to monologue! Fluttershy '..but aren't you forgetting about somepony' S4E06.png|Isn't Spike a somebody, not a somepony? The Mane-iac cackling S4E6.png|Ha, your sidekick couldn't even stop me.. The Mane-iac 'He's utterly useless!' S4E06.png|And you better not suggest I was wrong to let him go! Spike hearing alarm clock S4E06.png|Ting! Mane-iac '...feel sowwy for him' S4E06.png|Wait, did my mane just go rouge? Twilight 'But in our world...' S4E06.png|Hum Drum is more then just a sidekick, he's a friend. Spike with tears in his eyes S4E06.png|They really do care for me. Spike 'I'm not like Humdrum!' S4E06.png| Spike grinning S4E06.png|I-de-a! Spike sneaking while the Mane-iac is monologuing S4E06.png|Off to work. Mane-iac evil laugh S4E06.png|Only the Mane-iac can laugh with ten different expressions. Spike is sneaking S4E06.png|The clones are too enraptured to look down. Mane-iac 'though, mostly me' S4E06.png|Thanks for saying "me". With all those "we"'s, you were sounding too much like Princess Luna. Spike holding the tarp S4E06.png|Quickly, quietly. Spike inserting the hook into the hole of the tarp S4E06.png|Nopony hears the chain clink? Spike walking by unnoticed by the henchponies S4E06.png|That is one big cape. The hook being inserted into another hole S4E06.png|Almost done. Mane-iac 'And nothing will stop us!' S4E06.png|More crazy laughs. The Mane-iac has the situation under control. The Mane-iac promo title S4E6.png|In her imagination. Spike pushing box S4E06.png|Where'd he find that crate? The Mane-iac looks down S4E06.png|Why must I underestimate everypony? The henchponies about to be ensnared S4E06.png|Bye, duplicates! Mane-iac sees the henchponies ensnared S4E06.png|"You sly dog. You got me monologuing!" Super Spike on chain zipline S4E06.png|Spike, the Dragon Wonder! Spike kicks the henchpony S4E06.png|That is the worst this episode gets for hoof-to-hoof (or claw) fighting. The henchponies sees the spray S4E06.png|Run! The henchponies cannot move S4E06.png|Now you just look stupid. The Power Ponies can move again S4E06.png|Good job, Hum Drum. Rarity create nail file construct S4E06.png|Now let's get out of this drafty cage. Mane-iac shields herself from broken cage bars S4E06.png|That's not how it was supposed to go! The Power Ponies freed S4E06.png|Silly Rarity, files don't work like that. Rainbow tells Fluttershy to get mad S4E06.png|Get mad, why don't you? Fluttershy trying to get angry S4E06.png|Now she just looks cute instead. Rarity trots down stair construct S4E06.png|Dignified as ever... The battle commences again Pinkie playing tag with henchponies S4E06.png|Never play tag with Pinkie. Mane-iac screaming "idiots!" S4E06.png|"Idiots!" Twilight firing freeze ray S4E06.png|It worked this time! Henchponies slipping on icy floor S4E06.png|Well, this is awkward. Rainbow Dash with glowing eyes S4E06.png Rainbow creates lightning storm S4E06.png|That might cost a lot to fix. Henchponies shocked S4E06.png|Let's watch the tornado as it sucks us in. Rainbow needs "a place to put these guys" S4E06.png|Trash can, please? Rarity spinning on icy floor S4E06.png|Rarity cannot live without some flair. Rarity in icy skates S4E06.png|three beautiful diamond cages coming up. Henchponies in Rarity's cages S4E06.png|That's six duplicates taken care of. Rainbow Dash hovering S4E06.png|Next! Henchponies trying to escape S4E06.png|come on, we have to get out of here quick. Applejack brandishing psychic lasso S4E06.png|They're not going anywhere. Henchponies wrangled in Applejack's lasso S4E06.png|Four more clones are down. Spike looking down on the battle S4E06.png|Twilight's fire spells would be interesting if they actually did something. Twilight flying by Spike S4E06.png|Laser or fire? Spike looking for Fluttershy S4E06.png|Is the other one hiding again? Fluttershy attempting to leave S4E06.png|If you don't mind, I'll show myself out of a door with no opening button. Fluttershy "everything under control" S4E06.png|It's all taken care of, right? Spike "Fluttershy, we need you" S4E06.png|C'mon, power up! I really want to see this! Mane-iac noticing Saddle Rager S4E06.png|Ah, the plot finally gives me something to do, and it's rather unwise. Cannon aimed at Fluttershy S4E06.png|I guess traditional crosshairs are taboo. Firefly in cannon's line of fire S4E06.png|Hi! My light looks cool close-up. Mane-iac swats firefly away S4E06.png|Buzz off! Fluttershy notices hurt firefly S4E06.png|The Mane-iac doesn't fire... because? Fluttershy and firefly "are you okay" S4E06.png|"Are you okay?" Well, obviously not. Fluttershy "are you kidding me?!" S4E06.png|"Are you kidding me?" Again, obviously not. Fluttershy "I know you're evil and everything" S4E06.png|Yeah, she's wicked. Fluttershy yelling at Mane-iac S4E06.png|The Mane-iac still doesn't fire... because? Mane-iac staring at Saddle Rager S4E06.png|Such cheek! Mane-iac getting scared S4E06.png|Oopsie? Fluttershy losing her temper S4E06.png|Yes, I can open my mouth wider than this. Fluttershy with red eyes S4E06.png|Ma'am, you have a condition. Saddle Rager bulking up S4E06.png|Don't make Saddle Rager angry... Saddle Rager bulking up 2 S4E06.png|...Because you're...going to LOVE HER!!!! when she's angry. Saddle Rager unleashed S4E06.png|Saddle Rager Smash mean mare's machine for hitting firefly! Saddle Rager roars S4E06.png|*insert roar here* Power Ponies looking surprised S4E06.png|Well, that was...astonishing! Spike pumping fist S4E06.png|Success! We must have more of these awesome Spike faces. The Mane-iac charging cannon S4E6.png|I'll fire now! Saddle Rager blasted with Mane-iac's weapon S4E06.png|Did she really think that would work? Saddle Rager unaffected by blast S4E06.png|Rebound! Mane-iac hit by laser recoil S4E06.png|And score! Saddle Rager destroying machine S4E06.png|It's not every day you get to destroy a giant blow dryer of doom. Power Ponies with mouths agape S4E06.png|Saddle Rager calm down, you destroyed the device enough already. Saddle Rager stops raging S4E06.png|Huh? Saddle Rager embarrassed S4E06.png|sorry, got carried away. Mane-iac's mane goes out of control S4E06.png|What to do when you lose? Laugh! Mane-iac in cackling defeat S4E06.png|Makes you wonder if Maretropolis has a loony bin the equivalent of Arkham. Power Ponies the day is saved S4E06.png|Heroic pose, everypony! "Once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuf—" Oops, wrong cartoon! Power Ponies heroic pose S4E06.png|Time to go back. Epilogue Main ponies back in the library S4E06.png Pinkie Pie, Dash, and Applejack excited S4E06.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity excited S4E06.png Spike relieved S4E06.png Rainbow Dash "storm of justice" S4E06.png Pinkie offers cupcakes to her friends S4E06.png|Cupcake anypony? Pinkie Pie "only sixty-five blocks away" S4E06.png|"...the Maretropolis bakery was only sixty-five blocks away!" Spike exhausted S4E06.png Twilight "wouldn't have made it without you" S4E06.png Twilight's lesson for Spike S4E06.png|Can't help but "d'aaaaawwww" everytime Twilight makes this face. Spike learns his lesson S4E06.png Main ponies in agreement S4E06.png Twilight asks about the comic book S4E06.png Spike "House of Enchanted Comics" S4E06.png Main ponies look at each other S4E06.png Main ponies annoyed at Spike S4E06.png Spike "didn't know they were literally enchanted" S4E06.png Ponies laughing at Spike S4E06.png Spike watches ponies walk away S4E06.png|I didn't know they were really enchanted. Spike running after his friends S4E06.png Power Ponies comic shimmering S4E06.png Power Ponies comic vanishes S4E06.png Animatic Spike waking up S4E6.png|Elastic Spike. Spike looks around S4E6.png|Is this... Spike looks down on Maretropolis from roof S4E6.png|...Maretropolis? View of Maretropolis from the roof S4E6.png| Spike turns around after hearing Applejack's voice S4E6.png Main six as the Power Ponies S4E6.png Twilight Sparkle inspects her costume S4E6.png Pinkie Pie in her costume S4E6.png Rainbow Dash in costume S4E6.png Rarity in costume S4E6.png Applejack as Mistress Marevelous S4E6.png Fluttershy steps out from behind Applejack S4E6.png Spike in shock S4E6.png Spike ducks from explosion below S4E6.png Power Ponies overhead shot of the scene below S4E6.png Villain stepping out from the wreckage S4E6.png The Mane-iac coming out of the smoke S4E6.png The Mane-iac challenging the Power Ponies S4E6.png Villain fully reveals herself to the Power Ponies S4E6.png Power Ponies Season 4 Sketch.png Promotional Facebook S4E6 promo.png|Facebook "likes" Twitter S4E6 promo.png|And Twitter retweets Power Ponies promo Saddle Rager.png Main 6 as the Power Ponies promotional S4E06.png